Das Protektorat
Herren der Stadt? Hier stehen sie nun, unsere Helden. Blutverschmiert und mit einem Fuß in Borons Hallen. Der Nekromant besiegt, die Entführten gerettet und die große Gefahr eines Alchemikums zum Erwecken der Toten gebannt. Zeit für das wohlverdiente Festbankett? Man stellt sich ein großes Feuer, darüber mariniertes Schwein und ringsumher lachendes und jubelndes Volk und Hörner voll Met und Bier vor! Doch leider zu schön um wahr zu sein. Unseren abgekämpften Helden steht gleich die nächste große Aufgabe bevor: Die verunsicherte Stadtbevölkerung übergibt den Befreiern den Stadtschlüssel in der Hoffnung, in diesen nun vielleicht doch noch eine Schutzmacht zu finden, welche die Stadt zurück zur Ordnung führen mag. Keiner von unseren Helden war darauf vorbereitet, jeder mit seiner eigenen Agenda in diesem Land. Doch schnell wird ihnen klar, dass das Machtvakuum, welches das Ende des Nekromantenregimes in Zweimühlen verursacht hat, nur ein weiteres Übel anziehen würde. Und so wurde entschlossen, sich doch der Verantwortung zu stellen, und die Verwaltung der Stadt zumindest vorübergehend zu übernehmen. Noch in der selben Nacht musste also gehandelt werden: Der Blutige Neb und jene Söldner, die ihm ergeben waren wurden geächtet, der Fette Ron als alter neuer Anführer der Bande bestätigt und ihm die Verantwortung über die Sicherheit der Stadt übertragen. Auch eine kleine Ansprache an die Gäste im Schankraum der Zweimühlenbrauerei wurde gehalten, um die Bürger über die Neuerungen zu informieren. Die meisten Stadtbewohner sind noch skeptisch und beobachten die Veränderungen erstmal mit Vorsicht. Absolut verständlich, zu oft hatten sich die Machtstrukturen in der letzten Zeit verändert. Nachdem die grundlegensten Dinge geregelt waren und sichergestellt war, dass es in der Nacht nicht zu Plünderungen und Gewaltverbrechen kommen würde, konnten die Helden endlich ihr neues Zuhause beziehen (nicht ohne vorher noch ein kleines Gerngel um die schönsten Zimmer zu führen) und vor Erschöpfung taumelnd in die Federn sinken. Nach einer kurzen Nacht müssen sich unsere Helden schon früh den Geschäften der Stadtverwaltung widmen. Es wird beraten, wie man vorzugehen gedenkt. Es werden grob und vorläufig Aufgaben verteilt, und man einigt sich darauf, die Damen und Herren der Stadt zu Gesprächen in das Anwesen einzuladen und entschießt sich dazu, neben den Söldnern um den Fetten Ron noch die Freischärler als zweite Machtinstanz mit in die Stadt zu holen. Nach und nach kommen einige der wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Stadtbewohner und machen den frisch gebackenen Herren von Zweimühlen ihre Aufwartung. Es wird schon versucht, die ersten Goldsäckchen über den Tisch zu schieben und sich lukrative Positionen zu sichern, doch unbestechlich und heldenmütig wie unsere Recken nunmal sind, wird schnell klar gemacht, dass man sich auf solcherlei Vetternwirtschaft unter unserer Verwaltung nicht einlassen wird! Und hier sind wir nun, am Anfang einer ungewissen Zukunft: Werden unsere Helden es schaffen, Zweimühlen zurück ins Glück zu führen? Ja Nein Vielleicht Wird wieder Frieden und Wohlstand einkehren? oder Wird der Fette Ron seinem Namenszusatz wieder gerecht werden? Kosten der Aussaat Wird die Kraft der Liebe und Freundschaft in die Herzen der Stadtbewohner einkehren? NIEMALS! Und vor allem: Welche Name wird das Gasthaus "Nekrosius" zukünftig wohl schmücken? fetten Zwerg Es bleibt spannend! Schalten sie noch heute Abend ein in die neue Episode "Zweimühlallee" - weniger Müssen müssen Make Zweimühlen great again!!! Build the Pallisade - oh it will be a wonderful Pallisade. And the Bannstrahlers will pay for it! Keep the foreigners out! (Wenig) Brot und bösartige Spiele Am Nachmittag kündigt sich Mutter Erlgunde an. Sie macht den Helden ihre Aufwartung, jedoch hat sie wenig Forderungen, sondern gratuliert unterwürfig den Helden. Mihil bittet sie handwerklich begabte Menschen zu finden. Friedja bittet sie zwei Freiwillige zu finden, die sie im Siechenhaus unterstützen, und dieses auf lange Frist übernehmen. Auch hebt sie hervor, dass die Aussaat bald beginnt - eine Gute Gelegenheit für die neuen Herren ihre Unterstützung für die Stadt zu zeigen. Nach dieser Unterredung beginnt man mit Zordan die Versorgungslage zu besprechen - Der Haushalt ist zwar in schwarzen Zahlen, jedoch gibt es einen gewaltigen Investitionsstau und es gibt nicht gneug Saatgut für die Aussaat. Die Helden spielen gedanklich verschiedene Szenarien durch - scheitern aber sowohl an Verfügbarkeit von Saatgut als auch an der Barschaft der Baronie. Zweimühlen wird dieses Jahr nicht autark durch den Winter kommen. Trotz allem verständigt man sich darauf am nächsten Tag eine Delegation nach Wutzenwald zu schicken um eine gewissen Menge Saatgut zu kaufen als auch um Pyglaion davon zu überzeugen als Geweihter der Peraine Zweimühlen zu helfen. Zu diesem Zwecke soll die Kristallkugel des Nekromanten versetzt werden. Man verkauft sie Cordovan Weitzman für einen Preis von 80 D, welche man in Saatgut zu investieren gedenkt. Es ist Zeit für die Ansprache der Helden. Man formuliert eine Rede, die eine grobe Idee der Verwaltung Zweimühlens geben soll. Friedja, als respektierteste der Helden wird diese vorbringen. Zu diesem Zwecke erhöhrt Maruech ihre Ausstrahlung temporär. Draussen versammelt sich eine neugierige Menge um den Worten der unbekannten Herren zu lauschen. Die Helden stellen sich mal mehr (Mihil, Pip und Friedja) mal weniger (Maruech) überzeugend vor. Die Rede wird mit Interesse zur Kenntnis genommen, Begeisterungsstürme bleibe erwartetermaßen aus. Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen. Ein Mitglied der Freischärler, Bastran, tritt auf Friedja zu und stellt sich als Stellvertreter von Maline Ochsenbrecher vor. Diese sei mit Wundbrand infiziert und benötigt die Hilfe von Friedja. Die Helden versuchen Bastran und damit die Freischärler als Garde anzuwerben. Allerdings scheint eine Fehde zwischen Maline und Dem fette Ron zu herrschen, denn sein Kopf ist eine Bedingung für Maline. Nach zähen Verhandlungen einigt man sich darauf, dass für 3 Jahre ein Moratorium für Gerichtsverhandlungen der Gardisten und der Söldner zu verhängen, dafür die Freischärler zu den gleichen Bedingungen wie die Söldner anzuheuern. Am Abend widmet man sich dem Geist, der in der Aldewyck-Mühle umgehen soll. Haslof Aldewyck begrüßt die Helden im Mühlenbräu, ist allerdings selbst sehr nervös. Die Helden treten in den Mühlraum, wo sich der Spuk schnell bemerkbar macht. Mehlsäcke fliegen, der Vater erscheint. Er murmelt etwas von "Gerechtigkeit, Die Tradition muss gewahrt bleiben" etc. Da Kommunikationsversuche fehlschlagen, beobachtet man die Szene. Die durchscheinenede Gestalt fällt an einem Punkt von der Treppe in die Mühlsteine. Er könnte gestoßen worden sein. Die Helden verdächtigen Haslof, dass es einen Streit um die Zukunft der Mühle gab in dessen Zuge er seinen Vater in die Mühlsteine stieß. Maruech und Pip begannen mit einem intensiven Verhör welches sehr schnell zu Tage förderte, dass Haslof die Mühle verkaufen wollte und nach Gareth ziehen wollte um ein besseres Leben zu beginnnen. Bei einem Streit mit seinem Vater stieß er ihn von der Treppe, allerdings gibt er an an den exakten Moment eine Gedächtnislücke zu haben. Wir schleppen ihn in den mühlraum, wo er sich bei seinem Vater entschuldigt. Wir nehmen ihn und seine Schwester mit in die Burg, seine Schwester könnte eine akzeptable Alternative sein, um die Mühle weiter zu führen. Als sie von den Anschuldigungen gegen ihren Bruder erfährt läuft sie mit einem Nervenanfall davon. Haslof wird in die Folterkammer gesperrt. Er wird vermutlich gehängt werden, die Details sind aber von Pip und Mihil die nächsten Tage festzusetzen. Auf dem Weg zur Burg, werden die Helden Zeuge einer Schlägerei zwischen Freischärlern und Todesfängern in der Blutgrube. Pip und Maruech gehen hinein, Pip zerstört einen Tisch um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er bestimmt die Rädelsführer und macht seinem Ärger Luft. Nach einigem Geschreie zieht er beide vermuteten Rädelsführer aus dem Gebäude und packt sie in den Kerker damit beide ihr Mütchen kühlen können. Maruech lässt eine Lokalrunde ausgeben. Am nächsten Tag brechen Friedja und Maruech mit 4 Bewaffneten (unter anderem Bastran) und Katlas Söhen auf, um den Pfleger des Landes aufzususchen. Man erreicht bald Rissfurth wo man zum Zoll zahlen aufgefordert wird - was man aus Gründen der Sparsamkeit vermeidet. Man fordert den Zöllner auf sie zu seinem Herren zu bringen, den Halbthorwaler Baltram von Rissfurth, ein gepflegter Mann, mit leichten Anzeichen der Zyklopie . Er fordert uns auf den Zoll zu zahlen, zweifelt unseren Status an und behauptete, dass sie die fünf Heshtothim allein durch ihren festen Glauben vertrieben. Dies ist natürlich Unsinn, jedoch einigt man sich darauf, den Zoll auf dem Hinweg zu zahlen, jedoch einen Boten von ihm mit zu nehmen, damit auch er die Möglichkeit hat Saatgut zu kaufen. Auch will man ihn einladen zum Saatfest. Nach zwei Tagen erreicht man Wutzenwald und wird vom Pfleger des Landes empfangen wird. Katlase Söhne werden mit ihrer Mutter wiedervereinigt, sie werden sich in zweimühlen niederlassen. Der Pfleger des Landes unterstützt uns mit Saatgut im Wert von 180 Dukaten für einen äusserst guten Preis, gegen das Versprechen den Tempelzehnt zu zahlen. Friedja willigt ein und bittet darum Pyglaion nach Zweimühlen zu entsenden um uns bei der Aussaat zu unterstützen. Ob der grimmen Lage, willigt Pyglaion ein und wird uns begleiten. Die Helden erleben die Schwierigkeiten der Herrschaft. Geld ist knapp, die Garde schwierig, die Versorgunslage monumental schlecht. Was wird passieren? Wird Maruech Burg Mersingen erreichen? Wie wird man mit Haslof erfahren? Wird man die Lage in der garde beruhigen? Erreicht der Treck Zweimühlen sicher? Schauen Sie auch nächste Woche in ihr schwarzes Auge, wenn es wieder heißt: "Am Ende wird alles Gut!" Holprige Tanzschritte auf dünnem Eis ''' Die Gruppe ist in zwei Teile gespalten. Maruech und Friedja sind Richtung Wutzenwald aufgebrochen, Mihilbeth und Piperiadon leiten in dieser Zeit die Geschicke der Stadt. Die dringendste Frage ist, wie mit dem gefangen genommenen Haslof zu verfahren ist. Man erwägt verschiedene Optionen: Hinrichtung, Verbannung, Moratorium, entschiedet sich aber letztlich für die Hinrichtung durch den Strang. Für den nächsten Tag wird eine öffentliche Urteilsverkündung angekündigt. Am nächsten Tag wird den anwesenden Bürgern das Urteil verkündet. Haslof gesteht seine Schuld vor den versammelten Bürgern im Thronsaal ein und bittet darum noch einmal im Tempel des wärmenden Herdfeuers beten zu dürfen - was ihm gewährt wird. Das Urteil soll zum Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages vollstreckt werden. Als der Morgen graut öffnet sich die Klappe, der Verurteilte wird zu BORon geschickt. Es sind nicht viele Menschen anwesend, allerdings scheint die generelle Meinung zu sein, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wurde. Man beschließt den Todesfänger in den Keller der Burg zu sperren und beginnt sich produktiveren Dingen zuzuwenden. Zunächst beginnt man unter der Anleitung von Piperiadon den Boronanger vor der Stadt zumindest profan wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, auch um die Reste von Nekrorius Untoten zu verscharren. Bis zur Weihe durch einen Boroni, ist man allerdings auf Mutter Erlgunde angewiesen. Parallel beginnt man das Saatfest zu organisieren - im Besten Fall würde ja an just jenem Tage ein Perainegeweiter eintreffen, der begrüßt werden sollte. Auch soll die Bevölkerung neuen Mut schöpfen und das Gefühl bekommen, dass es voran ginge in ihrer Stadt. Unter Einbeziehung der Zünfte und der hochrangigen Bürger wird ein einfaches Fest geplant, inklusive einem Ochsen am Spieß, einigen Fässern Freibier und lokalen Musikanten. Piperiadon stellt sein Geschick im Ackerbau unter Beweis und beginnt mit einigen Freiwilligen die Kornfelder um den ehemaligen Tempel für die gemeinsame Aussaat vorzubereiten. Es belibt nur zu hoffen, dass der Treck aus Wutzenwald sein Ziel erreichen wird. Dieser befindet sich auf der Abreise in Richtung Zweimühlen. Man beschließt aber vorher bei Aldoron von Wutzenwald vorstellig zu werden. Dieser stellt sich als vernünftiger und umgänglicher Mensch heraus. Man beschreibt die Situation in Zweimühlen. Maruech bietet aus einem Reflex heraus einen Nichtangriffspakt an, auch um anerkennende Dokumente zu haben. Auf den schlechten Ruf des Aldoron angesprochen, sinkt die Stimmung erwartungsgemäß deutlich, jedoch bestätigen alle Anwesenden die Ehrbarkeit des Barons. Mit dem ratifizierten Pakt macht man sich auf den Weg Richtung zweimühlen unter der zusäzlichen Bedeckung von einer Patrouille bis zur Baroniegrenze. Die Reise verläuft zwar weitgehend ereignislos, jedoch macht der Regen ein Fortkommen schwieirig, so dass sich die Reise etwas verzögert. Am zweiten Tage begibt sich Maruech in Form des Marans auf den Weg in Richtung Burg Mersingen und erreicht den Ort ohne Probleme. Er wird nach kurzer Zeit zu Gernot von Mersingen vorgelassen, welchem er die Informationen der Widerstandskämpfer Warunks übergibt und von der Reise berichtet. Beeindruckt von den Berichten und dem übergebenen Kopf des Boroni, erzählt er ihm von neuen Ereignissen: Eine Schwinge Golgariten vertrieb der Nekromanten Thargunion aus Neu-Ost-Wehrheim, jedoch ist der Schwarzkünstler flüchtig. Ein weiterer Nekromant in der Nähe von unserem Gebiet ist natürlich ungut, aber was solls. Man ist daran gewöhnt. Maruech fragt nach einem Boroni, der unseren Anger einsegnet. Dabei verweißt er auf weitere Werke die der Kirche übergeben werden sollten. Er fragt nach Unterstützung in Form von Münze und Klingen. Gernot von mersingen verspricht zu überlegen was machbar wäre. Er stellt Maruech ein Schreiben über Ihre Taten für die Kirche des Raben und die Rabenmark aus. Am nächsten Tag macht sich Maruech wieder in Maranform auf den Weg nach Zweimühlen. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Friedja ohne Zwischenfälle Rissfurth. Hier versammelte Baltram von Rissfurth bereits die umliegenden Ritter zu einer Versammlung. Friedja tritt der Versammlung entgegen und lädt sie zum Saatgest nach Zweimühlen ein. Man ist allgemein erleichtert, dass der frevlerische Magier, heute nicht dabei ist. Mit insgesamt 25 Bewaffneten begibt sich der Treck in Richtung Zweimühlen, welches Sie am ersten Peraine erreichen, gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Saatfest. Pyglaion ist überrascht ob des vorbereiteten Saatfests, den bestellten Feldern und beginnt sogleich den Saatsegen zu spenden und die gemeinsame Aussaat beginnen zu lassen. Am Abend wir ein gemeinsames Fest veranstaltet mit einer Ehrentafel für die anwesende Ritterschaft. Die Helden können die größten ettiketalischen Fehltritte Vermeiden, man lässt die Protektion durch den Pfleger des Landes und der Rabenmark anklingen und versucht generell ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Rittern aufzubauen. Es werden Pläne für den Monat Peraine geschmiedet - zu lesen unter Aktionen der einzelnen SC's. Was davon wohl gelingen wird? Man wird es sehen. Das Eis in der Wildermark ist dünn und unsere Protagonisten alles andere als erfahrene Tänzer auf diesem eisglatten Parkett. Man wird sehen ob sie sich bewähren... '''Es gibt viel zu tun - packen wirs an Bei unseren Helden tritt langsam so etwas wie Routine ein. Nach den ersten ruppigen Wochen können nun erste langfristige Projeke in Angriff genommen werden. Stichwortliste: Erste Charge Bier mit Pips Vergiftung Aussortieren des Elendsviertels Erschließung der neuen Gebiete Kälberzehnt Blockade durch Gallys Delegation der Rabenmark Aufbruch nach Gareth Beginn des Brückenbaus Beginn des Tempelbaus Palisade wird repariert neue Gardisten melden sich EIn Streitwagen wird requiriert Langsam wird es... Mihil schaft es noch im Imgrimm, sowohl nach Gareth und Wehrheim. Auf dem Hinweg nach Gareth wird Mihil von einer reisenden Händlerin begleitet, sowie jeweils Mitgliedern der ortsansässigen Handelshäusern. Die Reise verläuft angenehm ruhig, nur vor Wehrheim muss ein Umweg genommen werden, da mal wieder ein Höhlendrache auf dem Weg sein Unheil treibt. In Gareth wird zu erst Thorn Eisinger besucht, der sich das Abenteuer von Mihil und Ramplox mit großen Interesse anhört. Aufgrund der Anstrengung und des Aufwandes wird die versprochene Belohnung noch einmal deutlich erhöht. Zudem wird Thorn für die Heldengruppe massgeschneiderte Waffen auf Anfrage anfertigen. Mit großem Gewinn wird ein Großteil des Einbeerensaftes verkauft. Desweiteren wird ein Amboss für Mihils Schmiede, sowie größere Mengen an Waffenstahl erworben. Im Garether Maraskaner Viertel werden Unterstützungsaufrufe für Zweimühlen ausgehängt, leider bis zur Abreise ohne Erfolg. Auch Bitt- und Bettelbriefe werden verteilt, jedoch ohne direkten Erfolg. Sobald Kapazität vorhanden ist, wird uns geholfen. Unterwegs erfährt Mihil diverse Gerüchte: * Über einen Finstermann... * Der Blutkerbe einen Heiligtum des Kor in dem es angeblich eine große Menge an Waffen gibt. Korgläubige versuchen schon seit längerem dort hin zu gelangen, KEINER ist zurück gekommen. * Der Graue Mann des Dergel, eine böse verfluchte Seele die den Dergel unsicher macht. Verhindert angeblich den Bau einer Brücke bei Wehrheim. * Einem Krieg zwischen Quintion Quad und den von Hartsteen, bei Hartsteen. Die Hartsteen sind die alt eingesessene Familie und Quintion Quad die junge eingesetzte Familie. Beide haben somit ein Machtanspruch auf das Gebiet. * Im Osten gibt es einen Bannstrahler der sich als Gottgegeben sieht, hat einige Bannstrahler und Bewaffnete. Ist von der Kirche eigentlich Exkommuniziert, besitz gedoch weiterhin Karmale Kraft. Alles Gold gehört ihm, da es Praiosgefällig ist. * im Südosten erstarkt der Kult um den Götterochsen Ortfried, diese Verlangen von jedem durch Reisenden entweder eine Blut- oder eine Dukate als Spende. * In der Umgebund soll er verzehrte/verfluchte Bäume und Wälder geben. Sofern man nicht Selbstmorde begehen möchte sollten diese Weiträumig umgangen werden. Auf dem Rückweg von Gareth nach Wehrheim muss ein eintägiger Umweg genommen werden, da rund um die Dorf Kaiserhain ein Höhlendrache (Name) sein unwesen treibt. Zurück in Zweimühlen wird das Handwerker Fest gefeiert, mit einer Preisen für die besten Schaustücke. Hierbei Gewinnt den ersten Platz ein Lederer aus der Gilde und den zweiten Platz ein blinder Schnitzer aus dem Armevierten mit einer Vogelflöte. Der blinde Flötenbauer Mordan Zart wird daraufhin in der Burg aufgenommen und bekommt dort ein Bett in Gesinderaum. Mitte des Monats erreicht uns noch ein Bündnisangebot, einer Magokratie Östlich von Zweimühlen. Sie besteht aus 12 Vollmagieren, sowie ca. 120 Bewaffneten. Maruech fliegt als Vogel zu ihnen und beginnt mit Verhandlungen, da man sich mit einem Bündnis vermutlich wessentlich mehr Feinde als Verbündendete schaffen würde, wird erst mal nur ein nicht Angriffpakt geschlossen. Wir erhalten einen Luftelementar/Ginn mit dem wir ein Notfall Siegnal an sie Richten können. Ein Großteil des in Gareth erwirtschafteten Geldes wird gleich in die neue Schmiede gesteckt. Zita eine Weise aus dem Weisenhaus bewirbt sich auf eine Lehrlingsstelle in der Schmiede und wird Probeweise aufgenommen. Desweitern wird der Zweimühlerer Gehölz in das Schutzgebiet aufgenommen. Zum Ende des Monats wird es noch einmal aufregend mit einer Verfolgung eines Totgeglaubten Priesters der Hesinde. Eine Drakonitin Purothea Schlangentochter erkennt ihn wieder, woraufhin der Prister (Name) flüchtet. Eine schnell zusammengesuchte Truppe verfolgt ihn, bis zu einer Höhle in Westen. DIese ist jedoch von einem Oger bewohnt, dieser wird kurzerhand erledigt. Der Prister wurde von dem Oger verwundent, nach einer schnellen Untersuchung, wird festgestellt, dass er unter dem Bann eines Höhlendrachenkarfunkels steht. Nachdem der Karfunkel abgenommen wurde, erzählt der Prister das diese Höhle der ehemalige Hort des Drachen ist. Es werden nach gründlicher Untersuchung der Höhle, zwei magische Gegenstände gefunden. Das eine Artefakt wird uns als Belohnung für die Hilfe übergeben. Der Karfunkel und das zweite Artefakt nicht die Drakonitin an sich und übergibt es wenig später an einen Purpurdrachen. Kategorie:Questlog